Sailor Disney
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: When Alantica is being attacked, Queen Athena must save everyone. When the new future Athena sent everyone to is in danger, it's up to Ariella and her friends to stop the enemies terrorizing the town. Will they save the world, or will they die trying?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

_**~The Mythical Millennium~**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in the peaceful under water kingdom of Alantica. Mermaids and mermen were swimming about, minding their own business. While one little mermaid, a princess, of King Triton and Queen Athena, was swimming around, and going to the surface. Her red hair shinning in the sunlight, her green mer-fin flapping to keep her a-float, and her skin, fair and ghost pale…considering she lived in the ocean. But the one quality that never changed with this little mer-princess; was that her voice, whenever she sang, sounded like an angel.

Princess Ariel looked at the land, with the human man she fell in love with many days before walking around, hoping to find her…her as in Ariel.

**(SONG: "Part of your world" REPRISE – Little Mermaid)**

Ariel smiled with a giggle and then, sat upon a rock, with her fin showing. She closed her eyes and was looking away…as she began to sing.

ARIEL: _What would I give to live where you are, what would I pay to be there beside you, what would I do to see you, smilin' at me, where would we walk, where would we run, if we could stay all day in the sun, just you and me, and I could be, part of you world._

The man, known as Prince Eric, heard the voice, and knew right away, it was the girl who saved him. He looked out at the ocean and saw her, sitting on a rock, with a fish's tail. His eyes grew wide with excitement. He had found her, the girl he was going to marry.

Ariel looked at Eric and grinned. She knew they could never be, considering she lived in the ocean, and he lived on land. Their paths crossed for no reason. Just when she was about to sing, she felt a strange urge, telling her that they were meant to be. That made her grin turn into a smile, and that also made her, want to sing again.

ARIEL: _I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now, watch and you'll see, someday I'll be, part of your, WORLD!_

**(End of song)**

Just as she stopped singing, an earthquake came to ear, and everything was tumbling all around Eric on shore. The ocean disappeared and Ariel could see her kingdom, turning into ruble. She had to protect her kingdom and the man she loved, but without the ocean, and with out legs, she could do neither.

Ariel let her guard down for a mere minute, and she felt something hit her in the head, making her fall head first into the water-less ocean. Eric jumped to see if she was alright, but he too was struck down. Queen Athena saw this and broke down into tears. She took her own little wand, it was in the shape of a crescent moon **(think of the crescent moon on Serena's forehead when she's Eternal Sailor Moon, that's the moon on Athena's wand)**. She placed a pearl in the center of the moon, and held it up, yelling: "Power of the Moon and Ocean, I summon you! Cosmic, Triton, Power!" The pearl began to glow and when the light faded away, everyone was gone. Even the enemy, Ursula with her sister Morgana, and their army of octo-people…even the other princess of the world: Snow White, Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, and Jasmine…and even her youngest daughter, Ariel.

Well, everyone but Athena and Sebastian, the little red crab that was supposed to be watching Ariel's every move, and Ariel's yellow and blue fish friend, Flounder.

"Your highness, you did it!" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, Queen Athena! You did it! Everyone's safe!" Flounder added.

"I know, I did…" Queen Athena replied, sounding tired, and sad at the same time.

"Then, why you so sad?" Sebastian asked.

"Because, Sebastian, no one will remember that I existed, or what went on here…once I do this" Athena answered, holding up the pearl that has everyone inside. "Please, Mythical Pearl, send everyone to a new future on this planet." As the pearl floated in the air, it glowed, releasing everyone that was inside. Just as the new future was beginning to form, Athena passed on, dropping her wand process, and as it fell to the ground, Flounder and Sebastian were put into orbs of light and was taken to the new future as well.

"_Someday, we'll meet again…my darling Ariel." _Athena's voice echoed in the breeze.

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Episode 1: The Birth of 2 Soldiers

**EPISODE 1: The Birth of 2 Soldiers**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

**~2013 – PRESENT DAY~**

It was a beautiful day in Sunset, Florida. Sunset High School was jam packed with new arrivals. Freshmen year was going to be the highlight of 15 year old Ariella Sirène.

"Oh, I can't wait to see who is in my classes!" Ariella's best friend, Bella Bara said.

"Me too." Ariella added.

Bella and Ariella were heading to the school for a book/schedule pick up, and locker assignment. They were so into what they were doing at Bella's house that they lost track of time and were running a bit late. Bella had dared Ariella to sing in front of her and her family, and Ariella had to or else Bella would have considered her a chicken. So, Ariella sang for her best friend and her family. When she was done, everyone said that she had the voice of an angel. Ariella blushed at those compliments. After all, her mother was a singer, and her father was a piano player, so it just seemed to have fit with her lifestyle.

Meow!

Both girls heard a cat's meow, as they stopped. They looked over and saw a golden blond cat with noticeable and un-noticeable blue highlights being picked on by some younger looking kids. Ariella, being a big animal lover, had to save it.

"Hey, leave that poor kitty alone!" Ariella yelled, as she ran towards the younger boys.

They stopped, saw the girl coming and ran.

When Ariella made it to the cat, the boys were gone, and the cat was grateful for the torture to have stopped. Bella made it up to her friend as Ariella picked up the kitty.

"Are you okay, little fella?" Ariella asked the kitty, knowing perfectly well that it couldn't talk.

The cat itched at its forehead, indicating that the bandage was bugging the crap out of it. So, Ariella touched the bandage, and peeled it off, revealing a bald spot in the center of its forehead, in a weird shape: a seashell. **[LINK: ****YellowPricklyCockle****]**

Ariella and Bella both were shocked to see that. They had never seen a cat with that sort of mark on its forehead before.

The cat then jumped out of Ariella's arms and ran away, but hid in the alley way they were near.

Bella looked at her watch and saw that they were way late. "AH! We're so beyond late! Come on!" She said, grabbing her friend's arm and running to the school.

Just as their backs were turned, the cat looked around the corner and watched them run away.

_Queen Athena…I found her._

As the girls were walking to the high school, Ariella bumped shoulders with someone by accident.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ariella said, as she turned around, facing the boy she liked ever since 6th grade, Austin Mizu. "Au-Austin…!" She said, in surprise, as her eyes sparkled and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Hey there red head!" Austin said, pulling his shades half-way down his nose. Ariella hated that nickname he gave her back in 8th grade, even though her hair was red…redish-blond.

"Stop calling me that! I'll let you know that my hair is a strawberry blond!" Ariella yelled, making Bella giggle slightly.

"Whatever you say, Ariel." Austin said in return, as he walked away, pushing his sunglasses up to his eyes.

Ariella growled and groaned at the same time, but then, her eyes calmed down, and her tensed up attitude had settled as well. _Why do I feel like this whenever I'm called Ariel? _She thought.

_Why does this feeling appear whenever I call her Ariel? _Austin thought.

**(Yes, I took the first name of Ross's character in Austin & Ally. I couldn't think of any other good names! His just popped into my head and before I knew it, it was on the paper! o Oh, and Austin looks like Prince Eric, only his hair isn't black like Eric's, it's the same color as from Austin & Ally: golden blond.)**

That afternoon, after the chaos at the high school, when Ariella got home, she went straight for her bed room, with Bella right behind her.

"So, written any new songs lately?" Bella asked as they walked into Ariella's room.

"No, I haven't been inspired lately." Ariella answer, as she sat on her bed.

"I thought Austin Mizu inspired you." Bella said, sounding all clever and what-not.

Ariella rolled her eyes and said in reply: "Yeah, well, that was when I was obsessed…now, he's dating that new girl Vanessa Black and there's nothing I can do to stop that." She sighed as she plopped her face into her pillow and groaned. "Why can't that be me?" She said, as she laid her chin on the pillow.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up!" Bella said.

"What's that?" Ariella groaned.

"Let's go for a swim at the beach!"

Ariella's face lit up at the sound of that. She loved the ocean, and she didn't know why. Her parents were always afraid that she'd be eaten by a shark. One time she almost was! But, the minute the shark smelled her hair and blood from the cut she got prier, it swam away and didn't bother her. Everyone thought that that was strange for a shark, but to Ariella, it was God's protection over her.

"Okay!" Ariella yelled getting off her bed and grabbing her swim-suit and her beach bag. "Come on; let's go to your place to get your beach stuff and then head down there."

Bella smiled and walked out of the room with her best friend. She loved the feeling she got every-time she made Ariella smile. It was her chance to be there for her, like Ariella's always there for Bella.

Meanwhile, under the sea, there was a dark gloomy cave, that looked like a dead fish…a giant dead fish…bones. Inside were two octo-people, with a plethora of octo-soldiers. The two bosses of the octo-soldiers were Ursula and her sister Morgana. They were laughing at the actions of the Mythical Millennium mer-princess reincarnated.

"Can you believe that girl, Ursula!?" Morgana said, in between laughs.

"Of course I can! And she's the reincarnated princess of King Triton?!" Ursula exclaimed.

"Well, what do you supposed we…?" Morgana began when she saw the reincarnated Belle, who fell in love with a beast walking to the beach with her. "No way…!"

"What is it, Morgana?" Ursula asked.

"Do you not see who is with Ariel!?" Ursula took a good look at the glowing globe in the center of the room, and saw Bella Bara, with Ariella.

Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. She had met, when they were kids, the princess of the Enchanted Rose. "Where were we when they met!?" Ursula yelled.

"They must have met when we weren't watching." Morgana concluded. But Ursula wasn't listening. She saw the look on Ariella's face when she saw her crush Austin with his girlfriend at the beach as well. Her smile, so evil, gave away to Morgana that she had a plan to get to Princess Ariel of Alantica.

"I know that grin…you have a plan." Morgana said, grinning evilly as well.

"Do you see that boy, Morgana?" Ursula said, pointing to Austin as she paused the image.

Morgana looked at the boy and didn't recognize him, but assumed that her sister did. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Morgana, if you just had seen the look on that poor unfortunate soul, Ariel's face when she saw him with that girl, you would know, like I do, she likes him, as in…loves him." Ursula explained. Morgana seemed to have picked up on Ursula's plan quickly, and didn't need any explanation.

"But it turns out, that I know that face. He's the reincarnated Prince Eric of Land…the one Ariel fell for in the Mythical Millennium." Ursula added. Morgana's eyes widened in surprise. That saying must have rang true, history does repeat itself.

"So, he must know who the other princesses of the Mythical Millennium are in the new world that Athena brought us to." Ursula clenched her hands into tight fists, by the sound of Athena's name.

"Yes, he must." Morgana said, as she laughed evilly with her sister.

Back at Ariella's house, Ariella walked into her bed room with Bella following behind.

"Ariella, I didn't think he'd go to the beach with Vanessa. I honestly didn't know he was there." Bella said.

"It's not your fault. It's just…seeing him with her, breaks my heart and…that's the last thing I needed today." Ariella said, throwing her bag on the floor and plopping onto her bed again. "Again, why can't that be me?!" Ariella yelled, this time, throwing a pillow at the closed bed room door.

Bella ducked and the pillow hit the door as she stood up straight again. "Ariella, I know how you feel about him. He's a good guy, and I trust him…it's just…I think it's time to move on." Bella said, sitting down next to Ariella on her bed.

"Gee, thanks for being a good friend." Ariella said, sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, that…" Bella began to explain when she saw something sitting on the end of Ariella's bed.

"What is it, Bella?" Ariella asked, sounding concerned.

"Why is that cat from earlier in your room?" Bella asked, pointing towards the foot of Ariella's bed.

Ariella looked straight and saw the blond and blue cat sitting at the end of it. "Oh, kitty, what are you doing here?" Ariella asked, reaching her arms to pick it up.

"I'm here to see you." The cat replied, stopping Ariella in her tracks and making her blink in disbelief.

"Please tell me you heard that too." Ariella asked Bella.

"Uh, yeah…I did." Bella answered, freaked out.

"What? You act like you've never seen a talking cat before." The cat said again.

"We're not acting." Bella said, making Ariella snicker.

The cat sighed as he walked up closer to the two girls sitting in front of him. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Flounder, and I'm on a mission to find the princess of the sea…and the moment I felt your hold, Ariella, I felt a strong energy charging inside you." Flounder had said.

"Okay, I think we're dreaming, Bella." Ariella said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Bella replied, giggling with her friend.

"I'm serious!" Flounder yelled. After a while, he sighed and jumped in the air, doing a back flip and making two objects appear. One was a green seashell shaped broach (shaped like Flounder's yellow prickly cockle bald spot) with a purple gem in the center, and the other was in the shape of a pen, with a golden yellow base, and a red rose on the top.

"Oh, I love under water objects!" Ariella yelled as she grabbed the broach. Bella picked up the rose pen and looked at it, with a shocked but yet calm look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Flounder asked, breaking Ariella out of her excitement, and brought her attention to her best friend.

"Bella, are you okay?" Ariella asked, concerned.

"This really isn't a dream, is it?" Bella asked Flounder, still looking at the power pen she got.

"I'm afraid not, Bella."

Bella sighed and looked at Flounder. "I'm all ears."

Ariella somehow knew what her friend was feeling. It was like she remembered an old song she sang when she was a child. Maybe that was what love felt like, is what Ariella thought, but, maybe it was memories…memories from a better time.

"You two; are two of the Soldiers yet to come. You will fight monsters and bad guys and protect the homes of the 5 Mythical Millennium Princesses." Flounder explained.

"You mean, like Sailor Moon?!" Ariella asked, excited yet again.

"Kind of…you should have felt that when you saved me." Flounder mentioned.

Ariella groaned angrily as Bella giggled, being her normal self again.

Just then, Ariella heard a cry for help. _That voice, it sounded like… _She began the thought, when she heard it again, and realized her thought was spot on right. It was Austin!

"Austin's in trouble!" Ariella yelled, looking out her window to see if she could find out where he was.

"You heard that all the way from here?" Flounder asked.

"Yeah, I have 20/20 hearing!" Ariella yelled in defense.

"Okay. If you want to save him, you two need to transform." Flounder said.

Bella and Ariella nodded as they stood up from their seats, with their new accessories in hand.

"Now repeat after me…Bella you say, Rose Power." Flounder told Bella.

"Right…" Bella said and nodded at once. She held up the power pen and yelled: "Rose Power!" And with those 2 key words, she was turned into a sailor scout.

Her scout-fit was a white fuku with a dark green bow in front, holding a red sailor collar with black lace going around it in place on her back. Around her waist was a red mini-skirt (ultra mini if you ask me), with a red bow in back holding it up. On her legs, were darkish-light green thigh-high socks, and on her feet, were red high-heeled shoes. On her hands were white gloves with red cuffs on the ends near the elbows. Her ear-rings were rose shaped studs and her hair was half-up, half-down **(think Belle from Beauty and the Beast, when Belle is dancing in that beautiful yellow gown)**. And on her forehead, was a silver tiara with a red gem in the center of it.

"Whoa! Bella!" Ariella exclaimed.

"What happened to me?!" Bella yelled, in a quiet tone though.

"Bella Bara, you are now the Sailor Scout known as Sailor Rose. The guardian of the Enchanted Rose." Flounder explained.

"Oh, cool!" Bella exclaimed.

"And you, Ariella…" Flounder began.

"Yeah?" Ariella doubted that she was going to have a cool scout name like Bella did, so she put her hopes on the frits…until…

"You are the leader of the group." Flounder finished.

"Huh?"

"All you have to say is…Triton, Prism; Power!"

"Alright…" Ariella went to put her broach up in the air, when Flounder stopped her.

"Just your hand." He said.

Ariella kept the broach in her one hand, but threw her other hand up in the air, yelling: "Triton, Prism; Power!" And with that, turned into the head Sailor Scout…the Scout of the Ocean.

Her sout-fit looked a little like Bella's, only, there was a purple bow in front, holding the green sailor collar in place, a purple bow in the back, holding the green mini skirt up, her shoes were purple boots with a seashell on a white band **(think of Sailor Moon's boots from Season 1, only purple)**. Her gloves were white, like Bella's, only with a purple band in the same place as Bella's. Her hair went from strawberry blond, to pure red and was down. And on her forehead, was a silver tiara with a purple gem in the center.

"Whoa!" Ariella yelled, shock driven.

"Ariella Kaiyō…you are now the sailor soldier of the ocean, the guardian of Triton's youngest daughter, and the leader of the Sailor Scouts…Sailor Triton." Flounder said.

"Me? A leader? I can't even sing in front of people without freaking out and you expect me to be able to lead a group of heroines!?" Ariella yelled. She calmed down the minute she heard Austin yell for help again. "Come on, Sailor Rose…Austin needs us." She said as she teleported out of her house with Bella as Sailor Rose and ran to Austin's rescue. Flounder was trailing behind them.

Over with Austin, he was pressed against a wall with the monster's hand on his shoulder, keeping him there.

"I won't ask again! Where are the 5 princesses of the Mythical Millennium!?" The monster yelled in Austin's face.

"I already told you, I don't what you're talking about!" Austin gave it right back.

"So be it!" The monster was about to kill Austin when…

"Hold it right there, creep!"

"Huh?" The monster looked over and saw two people standing in the shadows, but being backlit to see that they were girls. "Who are you two?!" The monster yelled.

"We are the heroines of the Mythical Millennium!" One girl said.

"Princess of the Rose, captive to a beast, guardian of the Enchanted Rose, Sailor Rose!" Bella yelled, being fully lit up.

"Daughter of King Triton, Princes of the Sea, guardian of Alantica, Sailor Triton!" Ariella yelled, being fully lit up as well.

Austin looked at Sailor Triton and right away recognized her eyes. _I'd know those beautiful eyes anywhere…Sailor Triton has to be Ariella _Koi_!_

"And in the name Mythical Millennium, we'll drown you!" Both girls said at the same time.

The monster released Austin and turned completely towards the two Sailor Scouts. "We'll see about that…Sailor Brats!" The monster shot its poisonous stinger towards the two girls, and they both dodged the blow, but Ariella got scratched on the arm.

"OW!" She yelled falling on the ground, while holding her arm.

"Sailor Triton!" Flounder yelled.

"Triton!" Bella shouted. Austin was about to run over to her to help her, when he remembered something from the Mythical Millennium…he fell in love with a mermaid, and Sailor Triton's outfit looked like the colors that the mermaid he loved wore. He just couldn't remember her name. _I have to help Ariella…if she dies; I'd regret never telling her how I feel. _Austin thought. _But how!?_

Just then, Bella felt a strange surge of power build up inside her. She kissed her pointer and middle fingers, and a rose shaped ball of light appeared in her hand. She knew what to say. "Rainbow, Rose, Evolution!" She yelled, as she spun around and on the word 'evolution', she pointer her middle and pointer finger at the monster and the magic inside her, flew out of her fingertips, going after the rose shaped ball of light, and that hit the monster, knocking it down.

The enemy who sent the monster to scare the location of the 5 mythical princesses, was watching from around the corner. She knew with Ariella just getting her new found powers, she didn't stand a chance against her monster.

Ariella was having a hard time getting up, for her arm was hurt, and she was poisoned. _I just became Sailor Triton! I'm not going to give up! _She thought, as she finally got off the ground, and as her arm healed up, by itself. Bella was so proud of Ariella, that she couldn't stop smiling. "You okay, Sailor Triton!?" She yelled over to Ariella.

"I'm fine, Rose!" Ariella yelled back. "Just a little scratch, that's all!"

"Sailor Triton…it's time for your debut!" Flounder yelled.

"What do you mean, Flounder?"

"You are the guardian of Princess Ariel, are you not?!"

"Princess Ariel?" _That must be why I feel strange when I'm called by that name. _Ariella thought.

"She was the youngest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena! Ariel loved to sing and had the voice of an angel! That's one of your weapons!" Flounder said.

Ariella's eyes grew wide, and all of a sudden, she was nervous. Austin was still there, watching the whole thing. To her luck, he probably already knew that it was her as Sailor Triton.

_That's odd…Ariella doesn't sing. Maybe, Sailor Triton isn't Ariella. _Austin thought.

"You have to! NOW!" Flounder yelled.

"But…uh…I don't…" Ariella began to make up an excuse, when all of a sudden; she felt the song in her heart. The appropriate song for the moment, with Austin being in the same place as her for the longest time. _Now that I think about it, this is the perfect opportunity to sing in front of Austin, and tell him how I feel…even if he doesn't know it's me. _She thought. A microphone with a green base and a purple seashell by the mic appeared in her hand and her broach opened up, revealing a crystal, as it glowed, letting a melody pour out.

**(SONG: "One Dance" – Little Mermaid – Deleted Song)**

_This is it… _Ariella thought, just as it came time to sing. She put her microphone to her mouth, and sang, like Ariel.

_There is music in the air, can you hear it?_

_It's in two, no, maybe three, or maybe four._

_And I see me dressed in white, with two feet, that feels so light,_

_It's as though they've never, ever, touched the floor._

_One dance, just you and me,_

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea,_

_One dance; and it's happily ever after._

_One dance; and you will see,_

_We're not so different, you and me,_

_Just us two, me and you, one dance…_

Bella couldn't believe how much Ariella's voice improved in just a split second. Austin remembered more with her voice. He remembered the mermaid's name: Ariel. Flounder on the other hand, was impressed by Ariella's voice. _Her voice…it even sounds like Ariel's voice! _He thought.

_There are stars that fill the night, can you see them?_

_There are two, or three, or gee, a million more._

_And you see me in their light, who me, a dance, alright,_

_Just to move and glide with you, across floor!_

_One dance, just you and me,_

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea,_

_One dance; and it's happily ever after._

_One dance; and you will see,_

_We're not so different, you and me,_

_Just us two, me and you…_

The monster was covering it's ears in pain. "MAKE IT STOP!" the monster kept shouting at the top of it's lungs.

_I would change who I am, leave the sea for the sand, just to stand with you,_

_I would leap at the chance, for a glimpse or a glance, of one dance with you!_

_One dance, just you and me,_

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea,_

_One dance; and it's happily ever after._

_One dance; and you will see,_

_We're not so different, you and me,_

_Just us two, dream come true, one dance…_

…_One dance._

**(End of song)**

Ariella's microphone turned into the same exact wand that Athena had when she changed the world for her youngest daughter: the moon wand, but without the pearl in the center.

Her broach closed as the melody stopped and the glowing of the crystal stopped as well. She felt the urge of power the same way that Bella did earlier, and closed her eyes. The wand began to glow, along with Ariella. "The power of the Ocean, I summon you." She said, her voice sounding a bit stereo. Austin was watching in disbelief, along with Bella and Flounder. Then, all of a sudden, Ariella's eyes shot open fast and she yelled: "Triton, Aqua; Activation!" Ariella yelled, as she twirled like Sailor Moon, making a circle around her, and holding her wand up in the air, as a light and transparent aqua green mist flowed down from nowhere, and was destroying the monster.

"No! No! NOOO!" The monster yelled as it finally turned to dust and the mist faded away. In the dust of the monster, was a purple crystal that shined like a star.

The enemy watching grew furious. _This isn't over Sailor Triton. I'll get my revenge. _She thought to herself, as she faded out of the scene.

Ariella put her arm down and the wand in said arm faded away. Bella and Ariella ran over to the crystal and Ariella picked it up.

"What do you think it is?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure." Ariella replied, still examining the object.

"That's one of the crystals that form the Mythical Mermaid Pearl!"

Ariella stopped examining the crystal and looked at Flounder with Bella. "Mythical Mermaid Pearl?" Bella asked.

"The pearl was last used by King Triton's wife, Queen Athena. But I don't remember how it was used. Sorry."

Ariella sighed and looked in the direction of where Austin was. But she didn't see him there anymore.

A young man in an aqua green tuxedo, same color as tuxedo top hat, black dress shoes, white dress gloves, and a white double eye-holed mask, was running about town, jumping off of roof-tops, and being so serious about something. _Now I know what I must do. I remember what I should do. _He thought.

Under the sea, a mermaid with a pure black fin, a black coral like braw, and pure black hair, swam into Ursula and Morgana's cave. She swam up to the two sisters that hired her to do their work.

"My ladies…" The mermaid said.

"This is your first failure, my sweet. But we're not mad. You did your best, and would like to send you out again." Ursula said.

"I appreciate that, my lady, Ursula."

"But if you fail this time…don't bother returning." Morgana added.

"Now, now, sister, don't be too harsh. She's only kidding, my child" Ursula said, as the mermaid lifted her head up, revealing that she looked familiar to a certain reincarnated prince. "Now go! And take this with you." Ursula said, handing the girl her seashell necklace **[think of when Ariel's voice gets stolen, that seashell necklace]**. "This will help you if you need it."

"I won't let you down…mother." The girl said, before swimming away. And as she swam back to shore, she already knew what her plan was going to be.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Episode 2: a Lost Voice

**EPISODE 2: The Third Scout & a Lost Voice**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

The last 2 days of summer seemed to have gone by too fast. They were back in school at Sunset High that Thursday. Ariella HATED school and so did Bella, but this year, being their freshmen year, was going to be an awesome year for Ariella. That is, if the enemy never made her skip classes to fight off the monsters.

"Ariella, would you hurry up?! We're going to be late for first period!" Bella said, freaking out.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Ariella yelled. She hurried up to get the last book in her locker, just as the late bell rang.

"UHG! You're so slow!" Bella yelled, as she ran off to first period.

Ariella closed her locker door, and went to follow Bella, when she bumped into someone, dropping everything she was holding. Same went for the girl she bumped in to. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" She said, as she bent down and began to help the girl pick up her stuff, along with the girl picking up Ariella's stuff.

"That's okay. It's my fault for not looking where I was going." The girl said. Ariella looked at the girl, and noticed that she seemed new to Sunset, Florida. She had short blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was kind of pale, and her outfit seemed kind of torn. But her complexion looked like a model's. Even her smile could steal the heart of any boy at the high school, especially Austin Mizu's. _There's no way in heck that I'm introducing her to Austin. _She thought.

"To be honest, I'm lost." The new girl said.

"Oh, well, trust me, so am I. It's my freshman year." Ariella mentioned.

"Mine too! But I'm new to Sunset, Florida. Could you tell me where Studio 2 is? That's my first period class."

"Mine too!" Ariella said as she picked up the last notebook dropped. She looked at it, considering it was opened, and saw a drawing on the first page. The drawing was of a glass slipper with a heart on the top, resting undisturbed on a pillow, with a pumpkin in the back, mice wearing clothes in the bottom left hand corner, and a castle in the background.

"Did you draw this?" Ariella asked, showing the picture to the new girl.

The new girl sighed and looked at Ariella. "Yeah; I have a thing for fairytales." she replied.

"This is really good!" Ariella exclaimed as they stood up and exchanged books and notebooks.

"Thanks." The new girl said.

"I'm Ariella Sirène. What's your name?" Ariella asked.

"Cindy, Cindy Kabocha." Cindy replied.

"That's a cute name. It's nice to meet you, Cindy!"

"You too, Ariella! And thanks!" Cindy felt like she was wanted, for the first time in years.

* * *

"NOOOO! She met her!" Ursula yelled as she threw a glass jar at the wall, making it smash into pieces on impact.

"Who met who?" Morgana asked, as she swam past.

"Sailor Triton met Cindy Kabocha!"

"What?! How!?"

"Hallway…high school…first day back!"

"Dang it!"

Meanwhile, the mermaid with the pure black fin and black coral like bra was leaning on a rock, and sighed like a girl who was miserable. "Why does mother make me do this?" The mermaid known as Vanessa Black on land said to no one in specific. "All she's done was make me try to destroy that reincarnated Sailor Triton. But, all I want; is to live up there…kind of like how Ariel wanted to, but never got the chance." Vanessa looked at the cave of her mother and aunt. "But if they knew, I'd be disowned." Vanessa looked away from the cave and swam to shore. "I'll just fulfill the mission and maybe mother will allow me to be a human forever."

* * *

Ariella and Cindy walked to second period together. They had the same second period as well…French 1.

"So, what do you think of…?" Ariella began to ask; when she saw Cindy had stopped walking and had a dazed look in her eyes. Ariella looked in her direction, and saw Austin talking to another guy. "Please tell me you don't like that dude with blond hair." Ariella said, hoping.

"No…the boy he's talking to. He…looks like a prince." Cindy answered.

Ariella looked at the boy she was talking about, and had to agree, he looked cute **(think of the prince from Cinderella…that's the boy Cindy fell hard for just then)**. But she was staring mostly at Austin.

Austin looked over and saw Ariella and Cindy. He smile and nodded towards them to his new friend, making him walk over to them with him.

"Hey Red Head." Austin said to Ariella.

"Stop calling me that, Austin!"

"Hahaha! Couldn't help it! Anyway, I want you to meet Logan Blake. He's new to Sunset High…and Florida."

"Me too." Cindy mentioned with a grin.

Logan looked at Cindy and noticed the French book in her hand. "Bonjour! Comment t'appelle tu?" He asked in French.

Cindy's face lit up. "Ja m'appelle Cindy Kabocha."

"Enchantée." Logan said in reply.

"Why are you in French 1 if you already speak it fluently?" Ariella asked, in a way that Serena would if she was there **(Serena from Sailor Moon)**.

"My language credits didn't get transferred over to Sunset High from when I was an early bird middle schooler. So, I'm stuck retaking the course." Cindy replied.

"That makes sense." Austin added.

"Yeah, it does." Logan mentioned. He couldn't even take his eyes off of Cindy as well.

"Okay, why don't you two talk and get to know each other, while I borrow Ariella!" Austin said as he grabbed Ariella by the arm and pulled her away from the two love-birds waiting to happen.

"OW! What do you…?!"

"Do you know who Sailor Triton and Sailor Rose are?" Austin blurted out the question.

Ariella was caught off guard with that. What could she say? She couldn't tell him that she was Sailor Triton and Bella was Sailor Rose! That's before she noticed that mask in his school stuff. Austin noticed she saw it sticking out of a book and quickly put it in his pocket. "Well, do you?" He demanded.

"I don't even know who they are!" Ariella lied. _What's with the mask dude? _She thought.

"They're the heroines who saved me three days ago. They are pretty cool…especially Sailor Triton. She reminds of you in a way." Austin said, grinning at the last part of that statement.

Ariella's smile flat-lined. _He knows. _She thought. "Does she have strawberry blond hair?"

"Uh…no, completely red hair…why?"

Ariella breathed a sigh of relief, but made sure it wasn't too noticeable for Austin to hear. "Oh, no reason…Sorry I'm not much help."

"Oh, it's okay…but if you do meet them in person someday…please tell them I said thank you for saving me." Austin said before walking away from Ariella.

Ariella's cheeks turned red, and her eyes sparkled as she grinned. _You're welcome, Austin Mizu…you're welcome._

* * *

That afternoon, when Ariella was supposed to be in study-hall, she decided to go the theatre, to sing and dance.

She turned the radio on with the remote and threw it to the side of the stage, as the song started playing.

**(SONG: "Replay" – Zendaya) [Think of the dance that Zendaya does in the music video]**

_Make it stop, sounds so good I just can't take no more,_

_Turn it up, turn it down, I don't know…I don't know…_

_But don't stop, don't move, just keep it there,_

_Keep it right there…keep it right there._

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go,_

_E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go._

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go,_

_E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go._

_Yeah-eah!_

_Wanna put this song on REPLAY,_

_I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day,_

_Hear you all day!_

_Yeah-eah!_

_Wanna put this song on REPLAY,_

_We can start all over again, and again, yeah-eah,_

_Wanna put this song on re…_

_Don't stop, turn it on, turn it up; make it louder,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing, wanna hear every melody,_

_B-b-b-b-beatin', beatin' so loud you could feel it,_

_B-b-b-b-beatin', beatin' for you._

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go,_

_E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go._

_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go,_

_E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go._

_Yeah-eah!_

_Wanna put this song on REPLAY,_

_I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day,_

_Hear you all day!_

_Yeah-eah!_

_Wanna put this song on REPLAY,_

_We can start all over again, and again, yeah-eah,_

_Wanna put this song on re…_

Austin was walking past the theatre and heard the music and the singing, making him stop in his tracks. _That sounds like Sailor Triton. _He thought. He pressed his ear against the door, and listened to the voice. _This has to be her. _He was going to open the door, but decided against it. He didn't want to be disappointed if it wasn't really Sailor Triton in the school, singing to get his attention.

_Yeah-eah!_

_Wanna put this song on REPLAY,_

_I can listen to it all day, I can listen to you all day,_

_Hear you all day!_

_Yeah-eah!_

_Wanna put this song on REPLAY,_

_We can start all over again, and again, yeah-eah,_

_Wanna put this song on REPLAY!_

**(End of song)**

Ariella was breathing heavy, for she was out of breathe after dancing (obviously). Austin grinned before leaving the door and the theatre all together. _Someday soon, Sailor Triton…I'll find out who you really are._

"Ariella, you okay?" A voice spoke. Ariella looked as she breathed heavy, and saw Flounder, sitting there so pretty.

"I'm fine, Flounder. I just…I just wish Austin would see that it's me under that uniform." Ariella stated, as she fell to her knees. She grabbed her bottled water and took a big gulp of it.

"I know you do, but if it is not meant to be than you should move on." Flounder mentioned.

Ariella sighed as she pulled out a picture of her and Austin together on the last day of 8th grade. His arm was around her hugging her shoulder, and she was hugging him around the stomach. This picture always made her smile. "We were so happy back then…but now Vanessa Black has him."

"Vanessa Black? Who's she?" Flounder asked, curious.

"She's just a black haired teen girl who stole Austin Mizu's heart away from me over the summer." Ariella said as she slammed her water bottle on the stage, making the bottle crinkle under her hand. Flounder didn't know why he felt an uneasy feeling by that name, but he just ignored it for the time being. But he didn't ignore the sound of a cry for help. "Ariella; that sounded like a boy!"

Ariella listened harder, and realized, that it was Austin! "How many times do I have to save him!?" She asked in a yell as she got off the ground and ran out of the theatre, and towards the yell.

Ariella ran in and saw Austin on the ground, and a monster, with a crystal sword getting ready to kill him. "I won't ask again, where's Princess Ariel of Alantica!?" The monster yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Austin yelled back. "And frankly, I'm getting tired of you guys appearing for no reason!"

"Austin!" Ariella yelled, worried.

Austin looked over and saw Ariella standing there, which made him worried. "Ariella, stay back!"

The monster looked over towards Ariella, and immediately, saw the princess she was looking for. "There you are!" She said as she threw a dagger towards Ariella.

"Ariella, look out!" Austin shouted.

Ariella dodged it like a pro, as the knife flew past her and landed inside the wall. "That's it!" She yelled as she stood up and took out her broach from her skirt pocket.

"No, Ariella, you can't!" Flounder whispered.

"I don't have a choice! It's either I transform or I lose Austin forever! And I'm not losing him." She said.

"But if you transform, then Austin will know you lied about knowing who Sailor Triton is!" Flounder whispered. How he knew she said that is beyond Ariella, but he did have a point. So, she put the broach away and decided to fight the monster in her civilian form.

Austin finally got up, and watched as Ariella fought the monster, like it was a dance routine. But then Ariella broke, and the monster hit her with the flat part of her sword, making her fly across the room and hit a wall with her back, hard. Ariella slid down to the floor, and was unconscious.

"Ariella!" Austin and Flounder both yelled. Luckily it was at the same time, or else Flounder would have given away Ariella's secret life.

Austin ran up to Ariella, and knelt by her side. "Ariella! Ariella!" He yelled. Ariella didn't answer though.

"Ariella, open your eyes!" He yelled again, as he gently patted her cheek to try to wake her up. But still nothing.

"HAHAHA! How pathetic! She shouldn't even be aloud to call herself a heroine!" A voice spoke up, and it wasn't the monster's voice.

Austin looked behind him and saw his girlfriend…Vanessa Black. "Vanessa?"

"I'm sorry, Austin. But…I can't let you live now that you know I'm behind all this." Vanessa said as a dagger appeared in her hand.

Austin stood up and was about to take out the mask that Ariella saw earlier, when Vanessa did a back flip and landed in front of Ariella, who was finally coming to, making Austin turn around. "Hey, get away from…!"

"Sing…Ariel!" Vanessa demanded as she held up the seashell Ursula gave her.

Ariella could feel the temptation wash over her to sing, but didn't win. She sang on 'ah', and her voice was taken away and was put into the seashell.

'What just…?' Ariella was going to say, but didn't hear her voice. She went to speak again, but no words came out.

"I told you mother I wouldn't fail this time…and I did!" Vanessa said as she was about to stab Ariella in the heart, when Austin stopped her by grabbing the hand that the dagger was in, and pushing Vanessa away from Ariella.

"Austin, what the…?!" Vanessa began.

"We're done, Vanessa. I can't believe I never noticed your evil side!"

Vanessa felt heart broken. She actually loved Austin, but her heart was soon full again, when she saw that reincarnated human prince Ariel fell for back in the Mythical Millennium, inside of Austin. _He's meant to be with her. _She thought as she looked from Austin to Ariella, who now to her, looked like Ariel out of water, with her fin. After a while, she stood up and disappeared with the monster…and Ariella's voice.

Austin walked up to Ariella and helped her stand up. "You okay?" He asked her.

'I'm fine.' She mouthed.

"Oh, no…" Flounder said, under his breathe.

* * *

"What?!" Bella yelled when they made it to the park after the first day of school.

"Turns out that..." Austin began, but Ariella stopped him before he could say anything else, for Cindy was skipping over to them.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Cindy asked as she skipped up to the gang.

"Nothing, Cindy. It's just that, Ariella can't speak at the moment, and we're trying to figure out what to do about our speech for 10th period tomorrow." Bella answered with a lie.

"Oh…I hope your voice comes back soon, Ariella." Cindy said.

'Thanks, Cindy.' Ariella mouthed.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Ariel." Austin said as he kissed the top of her head and walked away.

Ariella's eyes sparkled and cheeks grew hot with blush. _Did he really just kiss my forehead? _She thought to herself.

* * *

The next day, Cindy was walking down the hall, when she saw Logan and Vanessa, together. Logan didn't seem to recognize her, and would only kiss Vanessa. "Logan…?" She said out loud, but he didn't hear her.

Flounder was with her, and he felt bad for her.

Cindy felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and before you knew it, she couldn't take the pain. She ran away from the area and straight to the theatre.

Vanessa saw this and grinned with her evil giggle following after.

* * *

Cindy was sitting on the edge of the stage, as she wiped away some tears. She heard the door open and turned her head quickly to see Flounder and Ariella.

Flounder walked into the theatre with Ariella following behind. Flounder sat down next to Cindy on her right, while Ariella sat to her left.

"Cindy, are you okay?" Flounder asked her.

**(SONG: "So much more than a dream" – Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time)**

CINDY: I-I don't understand…I—_I've always dreamed, that my life could be, like a fairytale, a perfect fantasy, everyday a new adventure, on some undiscovered shore, was it nothing more, than a dream. Then one magic day, with a single glance, I felt more than just a storybook romance, and for once my life was perfect, as we talked and talked some more, and it was so much more, so much more than a dream. I could say it never happened, just a dream from the start, but then I'd live my life, with a broken heart…_

ARIELLA: (Wipes away a tear)

FLOUNDER: Don't cry, Ariella. Logan has to remember meeting Cindy!

CINDY: (Agrees and believes Flounder) Yes…of course he does! (Standing up: Oh if I-if I could just meet him again…)

ARIELLA: (Mouths: Yeah…)

CINDY: Yes…everything will be alright!

FLOUNDER: (Realization that this scene happened before) Uh…this feels very familiar to me.

CINDY: _oh cuz in Logan's eyes I found a love I can't deny, if there's any chance to set things right, I simply got to try!_ (Grabs her bag from the side of the stage and runs out of the theatre with Ariella and Flounder running after her) _so I'll trust my heart, what else can I do, I can't live in dreams if my dreams are to come true, there's a better life that's waiting, past the mountains I must climb, I will take a chance on love to get my once upon a time… _(Stops walking when she sees Logan by himself, leaning against the wall outside of the high school, with his ear-buds in his ears; sighs with a smile.) _Oh I want so much more, so much more…than a dream!_

**(End of song)**

Cindy took a deep breathe before heading over to Logan. "Hey Logan…" She said.

Logan looked at her, and took his ear-buds out of his ears. "Uh…hi. Do I…?"

"I'm Cindy…Cindy Kabocha…we met yesterday." Cindy interrupted.

Flounder at that moment, felt that strange energy again. That's when he realized that Cindy had to be the third scout! But that realization was soon lost, when he heard a voice that sounded like Ariella's, singing. He ran straight for it and found the source of it. It was Vanessa Black, in a hidden pool area of the high school. As Vanessa was looking in the mirror, Flounder noticed the seashell necklace that the evil Vanessa from yesterday around her neck. _What's Vanessa Black doing with Ursula's seashell? _He thought.

"_What lovely little girlfriend, oh my dear I look divine…"_ Vanessa sang. _"Things are working out according to my ultimate design, soon I'll have that stupid Cindy and the ocean will be mine…!" _Vanessa finished singing as she touched the water with her hand and turned into that pure black mermaid…Ursula's daughter.

"The sea witch's daughter?! Oh, no…I have to warn Ariella!" Flounder exclaimed to himself, before running off calling Ariella's name.

* * *

Vanessa Black was in her evil half-human/mermaid form of Princess Vanessa, waiting for a challenge. That's when Logan walked in. "Hey Nessa." He said.

"Hey Logan!" Vanessa said, before she sang a little bit of Cindy's song from earlier.

"Vanessa!" Bella's voice rose.

Vanessa looked and saw Bella and Ariella run towards them. Ariella saw the seashell on her neck, and had a feeling this plan was going to work.

"Dang it! Logan what are you…?!" Bella began to ask, when Logan turned around, showing that his eyes were pure red with a tint of gold.

'What?' Ariella mouthed.

"He is under my control now." Vanessa said, with her evil laugh following afterwards.

"Vanessa, what did you do to Logan? He doesn't even remember me!" Cindy's voice said.

Vanessa looked to her left, and saw Cindy standing there, holding a pen of some sort. She had a suspicion but wasn't entirely sure. "You are the first to go. Logan, be a dear and destroy this Cindy Kabocha. I'll handle these two." Vanessa said.

"Yes, Nessa." Logan said in a monotone voice, as he turned towards Cindy.

Cindy looked at the pen in her hand. Flounder gave it to her before this battle. It had an ice blue base with a crystal heart on the top. She held it close to her chest, and let a tear fall down her cheek. She looked at Logan, and without warning, held up the pen, yelling. "Ember Power!" And with that…was turned into the third sailor scout princess.

Cindy's uniform was a white fuku with an ice blue sailor collar on her back, being held there by a white bow in front, with an ice blue circle in the center of said white bow. Her mini skirt was ice blue with an ice blue in the back, holding the skirt in place. Her gloves looked just like Sailor Triton and Rose's gloves, only with ice blue bands on them instead of their colors. On her forehead was a silver tiara like Ariella's, only with an ice blue gem in the center. Her hair was up like Cinderella's at the ball, and on her feet, were glass shoes…that looked like the one from her drawing.

"What?!" Vanessa yelled.

"You may have erased his memory of meeting me, but before you know it he will remember who he danced with. The daughter of a peasant, but the girl who fit the shoe, the one and only, Sailor Ember! And in the name of myths everywhere, you're dead meat!" Cindy yelled.

Vanessa growled. "Logan, destroy that scout!"

Logan ran towards Cindy and began fighting her. Cindy was doing really well though.

Bella took out her pen and held it up. "Rose Power!" She yelled, turning into Sailor Rose, guardian of the Enchanted Rose. Ariella, however, couldn't transform. She had no voice, so she couldn't.

Ariella looked at Flounder, who looked ready to start scratching, when they heard a yell of pain. They looked over and saw Cindy starting to lose to Logan.

"Cindy!" Bella yelled, as Vanessa pushed her to the ground.

Cindy began to try to stand up, but couldn't. She looked up at Logan who was standing over her, and let the tears well up in her eyes. _"I've always dreamed, that my life could be, like a fairytale, a perfect fantasy…" _She began to sing. Logan's eyes flickered and he backed away, grabbing his head and wincing in pain.

"…_but it was nothing more, than a dream." _She finished as she looked away from the broken heart. Then, all of a sudden, Logan's eyes were normal. He looked the girl in front of him, and recognized her eyes right away.

"Cindy…?" He said, shocking Cindy herself.

Logan helped her stand up and just grinned at her.

"You remember me?" Cindy asked, hope in her voice.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He replied.

Cindy couldn't stop smiling. "NOOO!" Vanessa screamed, furiously.

'Now, Flounder!' Ariella mouthed.

Flounder was behind Vanessa, and when he saw Ariella mouth 'now', he began scratching at Vanessa's legs.

Vanessa looked at Flounder, and was about to kick him away, when an aqua green rose came flying in, scratching her arm in the process and landing in the ground. That was the cue for Bella to grab Vanessa's seashell necklace and throw it on the ground, breaking it.

"NOOOO!" Vanessa screamed again.

A voice came flying out, with it singing on 'ah'. It flew around Ariella, and landed in her throat, making her sing: "Ah-ah-ahhhhhh!" Ariella smiled a smug grin and held up her hand, yelling: "Triton, Prism; Power!" And with that, was turned into the leader of the group, Sailor Triton.

"NO!" Vanessa screamed once again.

"That's right, Miss Black. My voice is back! And you're going down! Daughter of King Triton, Princes of the Sea, guardian of Alantica, Sailor Triton! And in the name Mythical Millennium, I'll drown you!" Ariella yelled, taking out her mother's wand. She twirled like Sailor Moon did, making a circle from her head, to her feet, back up to her head, connecting it. And as she's doing this, she's yelling: "Triton, Aqua; Activation!" as a light and transparent aqua green mist flowed down from nowhere.

Vanessa was getting kind of weak by this power and decided, it was time to flee. So, she snapped her fingers and left in a whirlpool of water.

Ariella put her arm down as the mist disappeared, and her wand disappeared itself. She sighed and looked over at Cindy and Logan. Cindy had already powered down, and she was hugging Logan tightly. Ariella smiled at this, and wished it could be her with Austin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Austin was walking home, breathing heavy. _What-what's going on? _He thought, when all of a sudden, he collapsed onto the side-walk, as a memory came to his brain.

_**A big storm is coming…he's on a boat, wearing a white t-shirt, blue pants, and black boots, and his hair was black…he falls off of the boat…the next morning, he wakes up to a beautiful singing voice.**_

"_**What would I give to live where you are, what would I pay, to stay here beside you, what would I do to see you, smiling at me…"**_

He didn't get to hear the rest of the song or see the girl who saved him…he woke up, to find Ariella, in her civilian form, kneeling by his side.

"Austin, are you okay?!" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Austin replied as she sat up straight. "What happened?" He grabbed his head, as he spoke.

"We don't know; we just found you lying here unconscious." Bella answered.

Austin looked at Bella for a split second, and then, back at Ariella, smiling at her.

Ariella smiled back, and couldn't hold back the hug she wanted to give him.

Austin hugged her right, but as they hugged, his smile turned into a frown. _Why would she lie to me? _He thought.

"You failed me again, Vanessa!" Ursula yelled.

"I'm sorry, mother! I'll try harder next time!"

"There will not be a next time! I'm sending someone else to destroy those scouts! You…are on leave for the time being!"

"But…but mom…!"

"SILENCE!" Ursula screamed. "Now go to your room!"

Vanessa had tears well up in her eyes as she swam as fast as she could to her room. She cried inside her pillow, as a thought went through her head. _Someday soon, Sailor Triton…I'll get my revenge._

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
